The present invention is directed to a toilet training system useful in encouraging small children to control their excretory system and eliminate urine and fecal matter in a toilet or potty. The training system includes a combination of urine dissolvable sheets, a chart for recording potty training progress, and instructions that explain how to use the sheets and chart for potty training.
Toilet training or potty training (toilet and potty shall hereinafter by considered reversible terms) has been causing new parents concern for centuries. The process of helping a child achieve control of his excretory systems so that diapers are no longer necessary can be a frustrating process for both the child and the training adult. Typically, the child is introduced to the idea of potty training by watching adults use the toilet. A child's potty or a seat adapted to fit on the adult toilet can be used to begin the actual toilet training process.
In the past, various systems for training children have been introduced. For example one system requires the child be placed on the toilet every 15 minutes for a period of 5 minutes each. When the child eliminates while on the potty they are praised. Another system parents use is watching for warning signals of bowel movements such as turning red, grunting, or straining, then placing the child on the potty to complete the activity. Few children train in a matter of days or even weeks, it usually takes months. The length of the training period often has to do with the child's interest or lack thereof in sitting on the potty. To many children the potty is uninteresting and requires time away from toys and other entertainment.
To enhance a child's interest in using the potty certain training systems encourage the adult to place floatable toys in the toilet to entertain the child. These toys are inconvenient in that they are in contact with urine and fecal matter and they must be removed prior to flushing the eliminated matter. The present invention is directed to a potty training system which employs a patterned sheet dissolvable in urine and a method of use that enhances a child's interest in becoming potty trained. The development of paper-like material capable of being dissolved in liquid was originally employed by the U.S. government for espionage activity. This type of material is also employed in certain types of welding activities.